Surprise Endings
by Realityorfiction
Summary: He was sure it would be one of them but in the end he was wrong and he was surprised to find he didn't care as much as he thought he would.


**Surprise Endings**

* * *

He had to admit he was surprised.

He always thought she would end up with one of them.

Rory Gilmore was never a serial dater. She never dated lots of guys at one time or jumped from one guy to the next. He knew that when they met and it's probably that which drew him to her. He had a strict 'no-strings' attitude to dating and she changed that about him.

He fell in love with her. How could he not? She had an innocence about her yet a certain amount of sexiness. She was strong and passionate about things that made her frustrated and things that she loved. She was loyal. She was beautiful.

She was _Rory._

In the back of his mind he always knew they wouldn't last. He never wanted a trophy wife but he knew that if he did get married that would be the expectation of her. He knew that if they were together Rory would hate being associated with the Huntzberger Group. Despite not being part of it anymore, the knowledge that Rory Gilmore, Huntzberger's son's wife, went into journalism would always spark question as to her skill and integrity. He never wanted her to be looked at as a cheat and a gold digger.

He asked the question anyway and got the answer he half expected. He hoped, oh how he wished she had said yes but he knew it wasn't for her. She wasn't ready to stop and be someone's wife.

He heard about her being on the campaign trail and he knew that it was well suited to her. The constant writing, the being part of something huge simply screamed Rory and he figured that if she was happy who was he to complain?

Slowly they reconnected over time and Facebook. They never revisited their relationship; they left it. Neither of them wanted to open up the barrels of hurt that were there. He had loved her; she had loved him. Past tense.

It was over.

He began to date again and he knew she did too. He met a beautiful girl named Charlie and took his time with her. He didn't want to lose someone else he cared about. They met up, the three of them. She was lovely to Charlie and him. There was no animosity between them, just friendship. He liked it. He liked having a friend he could talk to. A friend he could show the ring that he bought Charlie. A friend who would come to celebrate his engagement.

He was surprised when Rory mentioned Jess in an email. He remembered the writer guy. He remembered how much jealousy he felt towards him when Rory looked at him with fondness. He remembered acting like a jealous idiot and losing months with Rory.

In a way he thought it was fitting. She moved on and moved back to that high school boyfriend of hers. He was happy to let her go but they were just friends. She later mentioned attending Jess's wedding and being surprised at his life. She wrote about the tiredness of constantly travelling and writing and how she didn't love it anymore. She wanted to live a life that was set, not with constant variables.

He helped her out. He owed her; she helped Charlie with all the wedding plans so he didn't have to check wedding set outs and fabrics. He set her up with an interview at a newspaper and she came back with a job and a smile.

They hung out a lot. Charlie, Rory and him and it wasn't long before Charlie did some matchmaking. A friend of a cousin was the target and he thought it was preposterous. Rory wouldn't fall in love with a match made by her ex-boyfriends wife. He ended up being wrong but he didn't care.

Blake loved Rory and over time he watched as Rory fell in love with Blake. He was happy that she was happy, despite it was with someone else. He loved Charlie and the small bump that she had made him nervous but excited at the same time.

So when Blake checked with Logan about a ring for Rory, he was more than happy to help.

As he stood as a groomsman at Rory and Blake's wedding, Logan Huntzberger thought about how he was wrong.

He was sure that Rory Gilmore would have gone back to one of the three guys she had had a relationship with.

He thought of Dean. The one she had first fallen in love with and had her firsts with. He thought about how Rory could have easily gone back to that safe feeling with him, being a mother in a small town.

He thought of Jess. The one she had been tempted by and been friends with. He thought of how jealous he was of him and Rory and how they could have been perfect together. So different but so alike. She could have married the writer guy and had academic spats all the time.

He then thought of himself and how Rory could have ended up with him. He thought of what may have been different if she had said yes to his proposal. They would have had a huge wedding and be living in a large house. He would have changed her into something she had never planned to be and he was glad they never did that.

Logan looked at Blake and Rory as they said their vows and he thought of how much more sense they made. Blake had that crazy gene as well as her but he was more grounded. He thought of how Blake encouraged her to take a break from journalism and write a book and how much better of Rory had been. He thought of how Rory smiled and laughed differently around Blake than she had in front of anyone else.

He looked at Rory and Blake as they kissed, becoming man and wife, and Logan winked at his wife, one of the bridesmaids. He loved Charlie and Charlie loved him and the baby on the way made his life that much sweeter.

Despite the fact it was a surprising ending, he couldn't imagine it really being any different.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**RF**


End file.
